


Fun Sized

by koriyan



Series: Fun Sized [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, fluff??, piet lives ok, umm idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: What happens when Kenny dies for the first time in her life? She goes to Hell, and back. Who does she go to? What actually happened? How does she recover? What secrets does she reveal?-"What's your name, sweetie?"" Kenny. She'll know."-"Who's this, and why are they here?""Long story.""I've got time."





	1. apathy.

**Author's Note:**

> OC is basically a female Kenny McCormick from South Park.. sorry that im trash??
> 
> in this chapter, i only use they/them bc her gender is currently unknown... i'll use she/her in the rest of the chapters, though

**So what are you gonna say at my funeral, now that you've killed me?**

A pale body lands in a lake, dirt-caked blonde hair flowing.

 **Here lies the body of the love of my life,**  
Whose heart I broke without a gun to my head.  
Here lies the mother of my children, both living and dead.  
Rest in peace, my true love, who I took for granted,  
most bomb pussy, who because of me, sleep evaded.  
Her shroud is loneliness _._  


The body landed in the lake, face first. Said person tried swimming to surface, failing. They were flailing their arms. A few seconds later, their arms obviously got tired, so they gave up. This lead to them sinking, water flowing through their blonde hair. They kicked and squirmed, but that only lead to more struggling. Their gurgling cries of help ended as their lungs took in the murky water. Finally, they were at the bottom. Their blood mixed with the water, giving the green water a bit of a red tint.

**Her God is listening.**

Finally, their lungs gave out on them. As they hit the bottom of the lake, they hit their face on an unidentified object. A few bubbles flowed to the top, as they were laid down; their last breath.

**Her heaven would be a love without betrayal.**

Their last coherrent thought was,  _Damn it._

Their soul was lifted out of their body, and suddenly, they were in Hell. With wings. And a halo.

_Hell's Angel._

**Ashes to ashes, dust to sidechicks.**

That's when their figure was back, right near the lake.


	2. yeah, about that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny walks back to town from the lake, bloody and freezing. She ends up going to Pepper, going over what happened earlier.

Kenny walked down the sidewalk, towards her house. She pushed her soggy hair back, shivering. Coming back from hell didn't leave her dry, surprisingly. Her clothes were stiff, bloody and sticking to her skin. The blood from her wings was dripping down her back. Since her clothes were still damp, they were dragging on the ground, picking up dirt. Kenny held her socks and sneakers in one hand, still dripping. She wanted nothing more than to go home.

Home.

Home was a place she couldn't go. Well shit, she needed somewhere to warm up. A hotel, maybe?  _Hell no. Motels are cheaper_ , she thought. Kenny dug around in her pocket, finding a  damp and crumpled $100 bill.  _This'll work._

She walked past her house, watching the lights flicker before going off. I mean, it was a mess of a house, but it was hers. Yeah, the doors were coming off of their hinges, and the windows were either cracked or broken. The house was littered with graffiti, and looked like a mini landfill on one side of the house. It was still home, though.

Kenny quickly pulled out her tracfone and scrolled through her contacts, selecting Pepper's name. Since the phone went straight to voicemail, she hung up.

"I'm currently believed to be dead, my best friend won't pick up the fucking phone. On top of all that, I can't even save my porn collection," she whined. "It'll take years to get all of it back!" Kenny went on, while deciding to go see Pepper. The strawberry blonde woman could probably help.

She turned onto another street as she tried to remember Pepper's new address.  _Tower_ , Pepper said.  _Stark Tower...? I'll try there._

_\- time skip -_

Kenny walked to Stark Tower's front desk, asking for Pepper.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kenny. She'll know."

The secretary picks up a phone, dialing Pepper's hotline. "Miss Potts, there's a Kenny here to see you."

 _"Send her up!"_ Kenny could barely hear her voice.

"Will do," the secretary hangs up. "You can go up. Go into the elevator, top floor."

"Thanks."

When she arrived at Pepper's floor, the busy woman was waiting in front of the elevator for her. "Kenny! I can't believe you're here!" She hugged the small blonde. Pepper then took a step back, her smile falling. "Kehlani, what happened?"

"Heh, funny story..."

Pepper leads Kenny to a couch, where they both sit. Kenny reluctantly tells her the story, knowing Virginia would starting mom-ing her. Pepper stands as soon as the story is finished and starts checking Kenny for wounds. There were a few located on the blonde's face. "Jacket. Off," Pepper orders.

"I knew you would do this," Kenny groans, yet complies. Her arms are prodded, until Pepper notices the blood and wings on her back. "Shit," she mutters.

"Kenny, what the hell is this?"

"...Surprise?"

"Damn it." Pepper had Kenny remove her shirt.  _Thank God she's wearing a bra this time._ She grabbed a washcloth, carefully wiping the blood off of pale skin. "Do they hurt?" The strawberry blonde carefully ran her fingers down a wing.

"Not really. I'll probably feel it in the morning."

Pepper ran back to her closet, grabbing Kenny some clothes. "The bathroom is there. You can shower if you want," she placed the clothing beside Kenny.

"Thanks, Pep."

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be her first death scene... inspired by kenny mccormick, bc ye  
> so thats why its short  
> and for now, i'm not exactly going to explain how she got in this situation?  
> and she actually came back with the wings, just minus the halo  
> y'know, bc she's unable to die??  
> and that was her first death??  
> and kenny had wings when he first died.... well, only in space lmao


End file.
